Home Alone
by ErinAustrum
Summary: Poco antes de las fiestas navideñas los padres de Bonnie deben viajar por motivos de trabajo y para asegurar la seguridad de su único hijo deciden dejarlo en casa de una amiga cercana de la familia; lo que ellos no sabían es que estaban condenando a Bonnie a vivir bajo el mismo techo que su amor platónico por dos largas semanas. [AU!Human] [Fonnie] [Two-shot por navidad]
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

 **Bueno, esto es solo un two-shot que escribí para navidad. La idea estuvo dando vueltas en mi cabeza durante una semana y después de preguntar en un capitulo de Murder House si les gustaría que publicara algo decidí hacerlo xD Sí, lo sé, tanto el titulo como el summary son un asco :P pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor c:**

 **Está escrito desde el punto de vista de Bonnie para no sé... darle mas emoción (? También hay un muy leve FreddyxChica.**

 **Creo que está de mas decir que los personajes no son míos, sino de Scott Cawthon.**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

Hago una mueca mientras permanezco de pie en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de mis padres; mamá está haciendo las maletas mientras papá llama al aeropuerto.

— ¿Enserio tienen que ir? —Pregunto, aunque ya sé la respuesta.

—Sabes que sí, Bon. —Me responde ella mientras cierra la maleta.

Me doy la vuelta y voy a mi habitación. Acabo de llegar del instituto y me dan la noticia de que tendrán que viajar por trabajo y que no regresaran hasta nochebuena. No es que me moleste demasiado que tengan que irse, pero ¿por qué precisamente en esta época? Admito que mi espíritu navideño no es el mejor, pero de verdad me habría gustado que se quedaran aquí.

Entro a mi habitación y dejo caer mi mochila sin cuidado; camino un poco y me doy cuenta de que sobre mi cama hay una maleta. ¿Quién la ha puesto ahí? Me acerco y veo que dentro hay ropa mía.

— ¡Mamá! —Grito y segundos después ella se asoma por la puerta.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Qué hay con esa maleta? —Digo mientras señalo el objeto. Ella me sonríe.

—No pensaste que íbamos a dejarte solo, ¿cierto?

¡Si! ¡Sabía que no podían ser tan malos padres! Van a llevarme con ellos.

— ¡Genial! Porque a pesar de que tengo dieciocho no creo poder quedarme solo. —Digo, siguiéndole la corriente a mi madre.

—Empaca lo que te falte. Pasaremos a dejarte antes de ir al aeropuerto.

Mi sonrisa se desvanece. ¿Qué mierda acaba de decir? ¿No van a llevarme con ellos? Doy un respingo y corro detrás de ella.

— ¡No necesito una niñera! —Exclamó entrando a su habitación.

—No vas a quedarte solo, Bonnie. —Dice mi padre.

—Además acabas de decir que no crees poder quedarte solo. —Añade mi madre.

Mierda.

Bufo y les lanzo a mis padres un par de miradas suplicantes, pero ellos ni siquiera me miran.

Regreso a mi habitación resignado a no viajar hoy. Arrojo algunas cosas dentro de la maleta de mala gana y la cierro con fuerza.

Bajo las escaleras lentamente con la maleta a rastras. Mis padres me esperan en la puerta.

Subimos al auto y mientras mi padre conduce, mamá se pone a recordarme las reglas básicas de comportamiento.

— ¿Con quién voy a quedarme? —La interrumpo, cayendo en cuenta de que no tengo idea de con quien voy a pasar las siguientes dos semanas.

—Con Lauren Olsen. —Me responde. Sé quién es, ha sido amiga de mi madre durante mucho tiempo, puedo decir que desde antes de que yo naciera. De pronto, recuerdo el _pequeño_ detalle que hace que odie ir a visitarla junto a mi madre: el hijo de la agradable Lauren Olsen, Foxy.

No es que él no me agrade, de hecho es todo lo contrario. ¿Cómo se supone que viva bajo el mismo techo que mi amor _platónico_?

Oh, mierda, no puedo quedarme ahí. Tengo que hacer algo.

— ¡Puedo quedarme en casa de Freddy! ¡Estoy seguro que no le molestara! —Prácticamente grito, atrayendo la atención de mis padres.

—No. Ya la llamé y ella dice que estará esperando a que lleguemos.

— ¡No quiero quedarme en la casa de alguien a quien no conozco! —Técnicamente, sí que les conozco, por lo menos a Foxy, ¡y no tiene nada que ver con que haya estado enamorado de él desde hace dos años!

—Bonnie, ya te lo dijimos, no vas a quedarte solo y no vas a irte con Freddy. —Dice mi padre con tono molesto y decido que es mejor que me calle de una vez.

Resopló y regreso a mi lugar mientras recuerdo como empezó mi _pequeño_ enamoramiento por Foxy Olsen.

.

.

.

Fue poco antes de cumplir dieciséis. Ese día hacia demasiado frio y había como unos diez centímetros de nieve en el patio del instituto. Freddy había estado quejándose toda la mañana sin parar de que podría haberse quedado en su casa a dormir en lugar de ir a congelarse.

Nos habían dicho durante el transcurso de la primera hora que los profesores no iban a dar clase ese día ya que tenían una junta, pero que no podíamos irnos por políticas de no sé qué.

—Ahora debería estar en mi cama viendo una película en vez de estar muriendo de frio en este horrible lugar. —Se quejó.

—Te entiendo Freddy, lo hice desde que lo dijiste la primera vez hace tres horas. —Respondí sentándome en una de las bancas, estremeciéndome al sentir el frio del metal traspasar la tela del uniforme y golpear contra mi piel.

Freddy se quedó de pie mientras le daba un sorbo al café que había comprado minutos antes en la cafetería.

Una persona llamó mi atención, voltee a ver a mi amigo y al darme cuenta de que no se había percatado de la presencia detrás de él, decidí decírselo yo.

—Date la vuelta. —Le dije y el obedeció, aunque lentamente. Al ver a la persona que estaba detrás de él regresó a su antigua posición.

— ¡Idiota! —Me reí ante el comentario. Chica es rubia, bajita, de ojos violetas, muy amable y además, la persona que logró conquistar el amargado corazón de mi amigo con complejo de oso en plena hibernación. —Algún día, cuando te enamores de alguien voy a hacerte la vida imposible.

Me encogí de hombros ante su amenaza, sin dejar de reír, ganándome un golpe en el brazo.

Un par de horas después, estábamos en el aula de química haciendo lo mismo que el resto del día: nada.

El ambiente estaba muy animado a pesar del frio que se sentía en el lugar. Gracias al movimiento de mis compañeros el aire se había calentado un poco y ya no estaba temblando.

Freddy estaba durmiendo en su pupitre, delante de mí. Se había cubierto con una de las chaquetas perdidas que el profesor de química guardaba en una caja al lado de su escritorio, para que así el dueño pudiera reclamarla.

Estaba seguro de que tenía los audífonos puestos, porque ni siguiera los golpes de los libros contra los pupitres o la voz de algunos de nuestros compañeros gritando lo hacía despertar.

Mi teoría de que Freddy es la reencarnación de un oso cada vez se volvía más creíble. Es decir, toma diez horas del día para dormir, come de una forma que no es normal –aunque no sube de peso- y apenas comienza el otoño sus energías desaparecen.

Yo estaba jugando con mi celular cuando la puerta del salón se abrió y entró un chico de cabello rojizo que, obviamente, no pertenecía a nuestro grupo.

No pude apartar mi mirada de él desde que vi su rostro. Un par de chicas lo saludaron y el respondió con amabilidad. Sin darme cuenta comencé a jalonear a Freddy para que despertara.

— ¡Freddy! Despierta. —Dije mientras lo movía. Él se dio la vuelta y me dirigió una mirada molesta mientras colocaba la chamarra que había estado cubriéndolo entre nosotros dos.

— ¿Qué? ¡Estaba muy cómodo! —Respondió con tono adormilado.

— ¿Quién es él? —Pregunté señalando con la cabeza al chico pelirrojo. Freddy se dio la vuelta para poder verlo.

— ¿No lo conoces? Es Foxy Olsen, es un año mayor que nosotros, es bastante popular.

Desvié mi mirada hasta él en el momento en que el volteaba en nuestra dirección. Le dijo algo a una chica y después de eso bajé la mirada a mi celular. Freddy fijó su vista en mi rostro.

—Ah, disculpen. —Escuché una voz femenina. Volteé a verla, dándome cuenta de que era la chica con la que Foxy había estado hablando segundos antes y que, para mí – _maldita_ \- suerte, él estaba detrás de ella. — ¿Podrías darme esa chaqueta? El dueño ha venido a buscarla.

Freddy me miró y yo no pude evitar reírme. Joder, iba a tener con que molestarlo por semanas.

—Cierra la boca. —Me regañó, haciendo que mi risa aumentara un poco más.

Mi amigo le extendió la prenda, algo molesto y murmuró un leve 'lo siento, no pensé que fueran a buscarla tan pronto'.

—No importa. —Le respondió el sonriendo amablemente y se fue.

—'No pensé que fueran a buscarla tan pronto' —Imité el tono de Freddy con burla y el, en forma de respuesta, me dio un golpe en el brazo.

Después de eso se volvió normal para mí ver a Foxy en los pasillos, pero nunca le saludé ni nada de eso. Todo en él me era atractivo, y tuve que convencerme de que la atención que le ponía era gracias a la fascinación de su aspecto.

Meses después acepté que la 'fascinación' del principio se había convertido en un terrible enamoramiento. No sé cómo, pero Freddy se enteró de eso y fue el infierno mismo.

Fue una gran sorpresa cuando, obligado por mi madre, durante una visita a la casa de Lauren Olsen lo vi. Recuerdo que casi me desmayo al ser presentado animadamente por su madre como 'El adorable hijo de los Winston'

Cuando Foxy se graduó tuve que aceptar que mi amor no pasaría de algo unilateral de lo que él nunca se enteraría.

.

.

.

—Llegamos. —La voz de mi madre me despierta de mi ensueño. Bajo del auto y la sigo después de despedirme de mi padre.

Se detiene frente a la puerta, toca el timbre y esperamos unos segundos.

— ¡Hola! Me alegra que hayan llegado, pasen. —Nos invita la señora Olsen.

—Te agradezco que hagas esto, Lauren. No queremos que Bonnie se quede solo durante esta época.

—Oh, no te preocupes. —Sonríe. —Estará bien con nosotros.

—Te veo en dos semanas, Bonnie. —Dice abrazándome. Yo me rio y le correspondo.

—Está bien. Tengan cuidado. —Le digo cuando nos separamos.

—Hasta luego, Lauren. —Se despide y se va. La señora Olsen cierra la puerta y me sonríe.

—Bueno, ¿te parece si te muestro tu habitación? —Pregunta y yo asiento. —Ven.

Me lleva al segundo piso y pasamos un par de puertas hasta que ella se detiene.

—Es aquí. Ponte cómodo, mi hijo llegará en un rato. —Añade sonriendo para después irse. Suspiro y dejo mi maleta en el suelo. La cama es grande y las paredes son de color crema, cubriendo el piso completamente se encuentra una alfombra marrón oscuro, y los muebles que hay son casi del mismo color que la alfombra. Hay algunos cuadros en la pared, también hay un espejo, una televisión de pantalla plana y un escritorio.

Recojo mi maleta y la llevo a la cama, para sacar todo y guardarlo en el armario.

Paso un rato acomodando mis cosas hasta que mi celular comienza a sonar, indicando que tengo una llamada. Es Freddy.

— ¿Hola? —Respondo.

— _Tengo un problema._ —Dice algo preocupado. — _Invité a Chica a salir._

El tono de voz con que lo dice, y el solo imaginarme la cara que tiene me hace reír; escucho su voz riñéndome.

— ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

— _¡¿Cómo que qué tiene de malo?! ¡La invité a salir!_

— ¿Acepto?

— _¡Si!_ —Vuelvo a reírme y el suspira.

—Solo llévala a algún lugar… el cine, un restaurante, lo que sea.

— _Oye, gracias. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido._ —Dice con sarcasmo.

—Escucha, yo si tengo un gran problema.

— _¿Qué?_

—Mis padres se fueron de viaje y regresarán hasta Nochebuena, y como creen que no puedo cuidarme solo me dejaron con una amiga de mi madre… a ver si captas, su apellido es Olsen.

— _Joder… ¿Vas a dormir bajo el mismo techo que tu platónico?_ —Se ríe.

Me alejo un poco el celular del rostro y suspiro.

—Es serio, Fazbear. ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir?

— _Solo pórtate normal, no hagas chistes idiotas y cómete todo lo que te den para cenar._

—Ah, deberías cobrar por dar consejos, Freddy, eres realmente bueno en esto. —Digo con sarcasmo y él dice que todo estará bien antes de colgar diciendo que tiene otra llamada.

Suspiro y me recuesto en la cama. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡Ni siquiera podré hablar con normalidad! Tengo que tranquilizarme, no quiero parecer un idiota.

Escuchó como alguien toca la puerta y voy a abrir. Es la señora Olsen.

—La comida está lista. Baja cuando termines.

—Claro, gracias.

Voy al comedor un par de minutos más tarde y el olor de lo que sea que estén cocinando es delicioso.

—Ah, Bonnie. Siéntate, solo falta Foxy.

Asiento y mis nervios aumentan. Escojo un lugar y me siento, todo con movimientos torpes.

La señora Olsen lleva los platos a la mesa y al ver que su hijo no ha llegado va a buscarlo. Se escuchan un par de pisadas fuertes y después una voz masculina diciendo 'ya voy, deja de apresurarme'

Bajo la mirada hasta el plato que está frente a mí y espero.

— ¿Qué hay para comer?

—Está en la mesa, date prisa.

Escucho un gruñido y después alguien entra en la habitación. Quiero girarme y saludar, pero se quién es, y no quiero parecer un idiota.

Foxy se sienta frente a mí y me mira fijamente.

—Hola… —Saludo.

El asiente como respuesta y me sonríe. Juro que casi me derrito en la silla.

Su madre aparece y se sienta con nosotros.

— ¿Tus padres dijeron porque tenían que viajar? —Pregunta después de un rato de silencio en el que los tres hemos estado comiendo silenciosamente.

—Dijeron que tenían que ir a supervisar un plantel en Florida que está produciendo menos que los otros. —Explico sencillamente tratando de disimular mis nervios al tener la mirada de Foxy sobre mí.

—Oh, entiendo. ¿Viajan mucho?

—Normalmente una vez al mes, pero sus viajes duran dos o tres semanas.

— ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Qué estás estudiando?

—Oh, aun me falta un año para graduarme. —Sonrío. —Pero me gustaría estudiar administración de empresas.

— Que bien. —Responde sonriendo y nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo.

En la habitación solo se escuchan los golpes de los cubiertos contra la porcelana de los platos.

Mi celular comienza a sonar y yo lo tomo para ver quién es, encontrándome con el nombre de mi amigo. Joder, ¿Qué mierda le pasa a Freddy hoy? Bueno, supongo que son sus nervios por tener que salir con Chica.

Rechazo la llamada y vuelvo a mi plato.

— ¿No vas a contestar? —Me pregunta la señora Olsen.

—No, es solo mi amigo, pero no creo que sea importante.

Ella asiente y después voltea con su hijo.

— ¿Qué tal tu día, Foxy?

—Bien. —Responde, pero con su mirada clavada sobre mí. —Aunque tengo que terminar un proyecto para mañana.

—Oh, está bien, avísame si necesitas algo.

Después de eso volvemos al silencio, que dura hasta que todos terminamos de comer. La señora Olsen recoge los platos y yo me ofrezco a lavarlos, cosa a la que ella se niega. Foxy sube a su habitación y yo decido regresarle la llamada a Freddy.

—Muchas gracias por la comida, estaré arriba por si necesita algo. —Ella asiente sin dejar de sonreír.

Mientras subo las escaleras llamo a Freddy, y él me contesta un par de tonos después.

— _¡Te necesito!_ —Dice algo preocupado del otro lado de la línea, cosa que no es nada común.

—Estaba comiendo. —Respondo con simpleza. — ¿Qué quieres?

— _¿Qué me pongo?_ —Dice bajito y sin poder evitarlo me rio.

—Ponte cualquier cosa.

— _¡No puedo! ¡Tengo que verme bien!_

— ¡Cualquier cosa te quedará bien! Solo piensa que vas a verte conmigo. —Digo riendo mientras paso frente a una habitación, cuya puerta se abre.

Subo la mirada avergonzado. Por no poner atención he terminado frente a mi _maldito amor_ platónico.

Me hago hacía atrás para dejar que él pase, pero al parecer piensa en lo mismo y retrocede. Aun con Freddy en la llamada doy un paso hacia el frente para seguir caminando, cosa que se ve interrumpida cuando él hace lo mismo y nos chocamos.

No puedo ver mi rostro, pero sé que estoy sonrojándome y eso no significa nada bueno. En mi defensa puedo decir que nunca había estado tan cerca de él y mi comportamiento es totalmente normal… Joder, ¡Incluso puedo _olerlo_!

Se ríe y retrocede de nuevo, dejándome pasar. Le sonrío y sigo caminando.

Entro a la que será mi habitación por las próximas dos semanas y después de ponerle seguro a la puerta me lanzo en la cama, cubriéndome el rostro con los brazos. ¿Cómo pasó eso? ¡El pasillo ni siquiera es estrecho, podríamos haber pasado los dos sin problemas!

— ¡ _Bonnie! —_ La voz de Freddy proviniendo de mi celular me regresa al mundo real.

—L-lo siento… ¿Qué…?

— _¿Qué te pasó?_

—Ah… yo creo que…. ¡No puede ser!

— _¿Qué?_

— ¡Tropecé con ya sabes quién en el pasillo!

Escucho su molesta risa y me siento en la cama, molesto.

— ¡Que te den!

— _Oye, tranquilo… Por lo menos ya lo tocaste, ¿no?_

No le respondo porque me quedo reflexionando lo que dice.

¡Lo toqué!

Ah, coloco una de mis manos sobre mi boca para contener mi sonrisa y me dejo caer de nuevo en la cama.

—Hablamos luego, Freddy. —Digo por último y cuelgo.

Gracias a Freddy pude llegar a la conclusión de que tal vez no sea tan malo tener que vivir dos semanas bajo el mismo techo que Foxy.

.

.

.

Mis padres me han llamado hace rato. Mamá me pidió que fuera amable y cuidadoso con todo lo que digo para evitar problemas, y que además debo ayudar con los deberes. Después de un rato de estar diciendo cosas a las que sencillamente no puse atención, mi madre me pidió que le llevara el celular a la señora Olsen, quien estaba en la cocina.

Ahora estoy sentado en la escalera, esperando a que termine de usar mi teléfono.

No me molesta que esté usándolo, pero lo necesito para llamar a Freddy y poder preguntarle qué pasó con Chica, por eso terminé sentado en la alfombra que cubre la escalera, jugando con mis dedos y contando los cuadros que hay en la pared.

Escucho pasos detrás de mí y enfoco mi vista en mis manos. Siento la presencia de Foxy sentarse a mi lado.

Ay, no. ¡No estoy preparado mentalmente para una conversación con él!

— ¿Qué haces? —Pregunta cuándo se encuentra al mismo nivel que yo. Ah, su voz es tan atrayente.

—Ah… estoy esperando a que tu madre termine una llamada. —Digo con un tono un poco más frio de lo que me proponía.

— ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

—Tengo que usar mi teléfono. —Volteo a verlo y el sigue hablando, pero no me entero de lo que dice porque no puedo evitar que en mi mente lo que domine sea pensamientos acerca de su embriagante olor.

Él ha terminado de decir lo que sea que haya sido y espera mi respuesta.

— ¿D-disculpa? —Pregunto y él se ríe.

—Te pregunte que si te sientes incomodo por estar aquí, ya sabes… una casa que no conoces…

—Ah… si, a decir verdad me siento muy extraño. —Digo sonriendo.

—Es normal. —Suspira, y parece que va a decir algo más, pero su madre aparece y me entrega mi celular.

—Gracias, Bonnie. Lamento la tardanza.

—No importa. —Sonrío y me levanto para regresar a mi habitación.

—Si quieres tomar un baño puedes hacerlo. —Añade ella y yo asiento, dándole las gracias.

Suspiro y llamo a Freddy, que me dice que las cosas con su cita han ido bastante bien y que quedaron el domingo de nuevo. Honestamente me alegro por él; ha estado enamorado de Chica desde hace unos cuatro años y al fin pudo hablarle.

Después de tomar una ducha rápida voy a dormir, aun pensando en que después de todo, tendré que agradecerles a mis padres que me hayan traído aquí.

.

.

.

Han pasado cuatro días desde que mis padres me trajeron a casa de los Olsen. Debo admitir que las cosas han ido mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba.

Han suspendido las clases hasta nuevo aviso gracias a la nieve que ha estado cayendo cada noche desde hace un par de días y que se ha acumulado en las calles.

Ahora me encuentro ayudando a la señora Olsen a decorar el árbol de navidad, y en general, todo el lugar.

Su casa me parece muy bonita, no es que la mía esté mal, pero esta en particular es más cálida. La sala de estar tiene piso de madera y las paredes están pintadas de color crema. Hay una chimenea enorme frente a la entrada y una alfombra cubre el área donde se encuentran los sofás; también hay una ventana grande cubierta por unas cortinas, también está un asiento donde hay algunos cojines, y por último, sobre la chimenea hay una televisión.

El pino que la señora Olsen ha comprado es natural, más alto de lo que me parece normal y ha llenado la habitación con su particular olor.

Dice que falta poco para que Foxy llegue y que debe ir a preparar la comida. Reviso mi celular para ver la hora y continúo colocando las esferas en el pino. Hemos terminado llenando casi toda la casa de escarcha para 'entrar en el papel'

Mis padres me llaman una vez al día para asegurarse de que estoy comportándome correctamente y mi madre aprovecha esto para hablar con la señora Olsen un rato.

No he hablado mucho con Foxy porque siempre que estamos a solas termino diciendo una estupidez. Lo último que me dijo fue ayer durante la comida y fue solo un decepcionante 'pásame el aderezo, por favor' Joder, y yo que me había convencido de que podría hablar con él normalmente antes de tener que irme; ahora no creo que eso sea posible.

Escucho la puerta abrirse después de un rato después de que la señora Olsen se fue a la cocina y lo que sigue es la voz de Foxy gritando que está en casa.

Se asoma a la sala de estar y me saluda como cada día, a lo que yo respondo con una sonrisa. Va a sentarse en el sofá más grande y saca un libro de su mochila, comenzando a pasar las paginas lentamente.

Me doy la vuelta y sigo con lo que estaba haciendo antes, que es intentar colocar la escarcha en la parte superior de la chimenea. Mi pobre estatura no me deja llegar a la altura y tengo que estirarme para alcanzarla, cosa que tampoco sirve de mucho. ¡Incluso estoy sobre un banquillo!

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Pregunta mi amor platónico desde el sofá, con voz burlona.

—Estoy bien. —Respondo sin detener mis intentos por llegar a la altura.

Escucho como se levanta y se acerca a mí después de dar un suspiro. Giro la cabeza para verlo y decirle que puedo hacerlo solo, pero él me toma por el brazo, jalándome hacia abajo, después me aparta un poco y me quita la escarcha de las manos.

— ¡O-oye!

—Déjame hacerlo.

Bufo y me mantengo atrás. ¡El maldito pudo ponerla en el primer intento! ¡Y ni siquiera tuvo que estirarse!

Se gira y me observa con una expresión burlona mientras regresa a su antiguo puesto en el sofá y vuelve a tomar el libro.

La señora Olsen se asoma y nos dice que pronto estará la comida, pero que debemos terminar de decorar mientras ella se encarga de los detalles faltantes.

—Bien, ¿Qué quieres hacer primero? —Pregunta Foxy, mirando la caja llena de adornos.

— ¿Colocar la alfombra? —Digo, más como una sugerencia que como afirmación.

El asiente y toma la alfombra que su madre ha traído antes. Yo levanto la que estaba cubriendo el piso y el extiende la nueva, que en comparación con la otra, de color marrón, esta es mucho más alegre.

—No está mal. —Murmura mientras la mueve un poco con el pie. La alfombra es roja con algunos detalles en dorado y cubre un poco más de la superficie de madera que la otra.

Seguimos acomodando algunas cosas hasta que acabamos con todo lo que había en la caja que, por cierto, la señora Olsen bajó del ático. Foxy exhala pesadamente.

—Ven, vamos a la cocina. —Dice mientras comienza a caminar conmigo detrás.

Entramos a la cocina cuando la señora Olsen termina de llevar los platos al comedor.

—Vayan a lavarse antes de comer. —Ordena dándose la vuelta para dirigirse al comedor.

Tanto Foxy como yo obedecemos. Caminamos por el pasillo que conduce al baño y el entra primero, por lo que permanezco afuera.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Voy a esperar a que termines.

— ¿Qué? Solo hay que lavarnos las manos. —Ríe. —Ven.

Obedezco y entro algo inseguro. Mientras él está concentrado en el agua yo no puedo evitar fijar mi vista en él, ayudándome del reflejo en el espejo frente a nosotros. El voltea antes de que yo aparte la mirada, por lo que nos quedamos quietos viéndonos fijamente por unos segundos que me parecen eternos.

Oh, sus ojos de verdad son lindos. No es común ver a personas con los ojos color ocre.

Aparto la vista para secarme las manos y salgo antes que él.

Voy al comedor y me siento en el mismo lugar en el que he estado haciéndolo desde que llegué a esta casa.

Comenzamos a comer mientras la señora Olsen nos habla de los planes que tiene para la nochebuena y navidad. Un rato después suena el teléfono y Foxy se levanta para contestar, no sin antes soltar un gruñido.

—Mamá, es para ti. —Aparece después de unos segundos.

La señora Olsen se levanta y va a tomar la llamada, dejándonos solos en el comedor.

Minutos más tarde ella aparece, su expresión denota que está preocupada. Nos mira por un par de segundos y se dirige a Foxy.

—Al parecer tu tío empeoró. —Dice con la voz apagada. —Tengo que ir a verlo.

Él se levanta y asiente.

—Bonnie, ¿podrías llamar a tu madre? —Dice, girándose a verme.

.

.

.

Llamé a mi madre y la señora Olsen ha estado veinte minutos explicándole que ha surgido un improvisto y que tendrá que viajar. No creo que mi madre le dé problemas, ella mejor que nadie sabe que ese tipo de cosas pueden pasar.

Foxy y yo estamos en la sala esperando a que ella termine la llamada.

— ¿No tienes problema quedándote solo conmigo? —Pregunta el, clavando su mirada en mí.

No puede ser… ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? ¿Es el karma por haberme reído de Freddy todos estos años? Me recompongo rápidamente y tratando de verme normal le respondo lo más desinteresadamente que me es posible.

—Ah, no, no me importa.

El asiente y se gira al ver a su madre entrar en la habitación.

—Bonnie, lamento tener que irme, pero esto es importante. —Comenta mientras lleva sus manos a su pecho y me mira, algo afligida. —Tendrás que quedarte con Foxy hasta que regrese.

—No se preocupe, estaremos bien. —Le digo con tranquilidad, pero por dentro estoy hecho un manojo de nervios. ¿Qué mierda voy a hacer a solas con él?

.

.

.

Han pasado solo cinco horas desde la llamada que le hicieron a la señora Olsen. Justo ahora estamos en la puerta de la casa despidiéndonos de ella.

Ha conseguido un boleto para el próximo vuelo a Pensilvania, que sale en un par de horas. Prometió llamarnos apenas llegue al lugar en donde va a hospedarse. Foxy no parece muy afectado por el repentino viaje de su madre y entra en la casa apenas ella se marcha en el taxi.

Entro a la casa y puedo escuchar el portazo que ha dado Foxy al entrar en su habitación. Bueno, tal vez lo esto lo ha afectado _un poco más_ de lo que yo creía.

Pienso en que debería ir a consolarlo, o algo así, pero no creo que me tenga la suficiente confianza para hacer eso, así que deshecho la idea.

Suspiro y voy a cumplir con la tarea que la señora Olsen le encargó a su hijo: limpiar la cocina.

Después de acomodar todo recibo una llamada de Freddy. Le contesto y le pido que espere un poco; corro hasta mi habitación y cierro la puerta.

—Listo.

— _¡Chica me llamó!_

— ¿Enserio? ¡¿Y qué pasó?!

— _Dijo que solo quería hablar conmigo y terminé invitándola a salir de nuevo._

—Bueno, ya saliste con ella dos veces, ¿Cuál es el problema?

— _Terminamos arreglando una cita doble, ya sabes, Chica y yo, su amiga y tú._

Tardo un poco en procesar lo que acaba de decirme, y cuando lo entiendo bien, replico.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué mierda, Fazbear?!

— _¡Lo siento! Solo lo dije así…_

—No puedo… lo siento, tengo un problema mayor justo ahora.

— _¡Por favor, Bon!_

—Escucha, la señora Olsen tuvo que viajar y ahora estoy solo con _ya sabes quién._

La risa de Freddy resuena casi inmediatamente y yo bufo por la actitud infantil de mi amigo.

— _Bueno, por lo menos puedes aprovechar la privacidad con él, ¿no?_ —Pregunta con su típico tono burlón y yo me avergüenzo por su comentario.

—No es gracioso, idiota.

— _Ven a la cita, por favor._ —Dice cambiando de tema y yo suspiro.

¿Está bien que vaya? Es decir, no creo que haya mucho problema en andar por ahí en una cita doble, pero ¿Cómo voy a decirle a Foxy que voy a irme apenas se fue su madre?

—Bien. Iré.

— _Eres el mejor, ¿lo sabias?_

—Me debes una grande, idiota.

Mi amigo me dice donde tengo que verlo y a qué hora. Reviso el reloj, aún faltan cuatro horas para la jodida cita y tengo que ir a avisarle a Foxy.

Salgo al pasillo y toco la puerta de su habitación. Pasan unos segundos hasta que la puerta se abre.

—Hola, uh… lamento molestarte, solo quería decirte que voy a salir en un rato.

El me mira fijamente con una expresión seria y siento como si me encogiera.

—No puedes. —Dice serio después de unos eternos segundos.

— ¿P-por qué?

—Tu madre pidió que no salieras.

—No soy un niño, puedo cuidarme... Además voy a estar con mis amigos.

Sin apartar su mirada de mí, el da un paso y sale completamente de su habitación, quedando más cerca de mí.

— ¿A qué hora saldrás?

—A las seis.

—Bien, tienes que regresar antes de las diez.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Escucha, mi madre me pidió que te cuidara y por ende, quien manda aquí soy yo. —Dice mientras su voz se vuelve unas pocas octavas más grave. —Tienes dos opciones, irte a las seis y regresar a las diez, o no salir y quedarte a hacerme la cena. ¿Qué eliges?

Joder, joder. ¡Nunca me habría imaginado que tiene este tipo de faceta! Se ve tan… espera, ¿acaba de decir que debo prepararle la cena?

— ¿A las diez? —Pregunto estúpidamente, el asiente. —Bien.

Me doy la vuelta para regresar a mi habitación y antes de que él entre de nuevo a la suya, me giro y añado un comentario un poco idiota si lo piensas bien.

—Ni pienses que voy a hacerte la comida mientras tu madre no está.

Se ríe roncamente y entra a su habitación, no sin antes agregar un 'Lo que tú digas'.

.

.

.

Me encuentro caminando con Freddy mientras nos acercamos al lugar donde ha quedado con Chica. Antes de salir Foxy me ha recordado que debo llegar a las diez.

Nos quedamos quietos frente a una fuente y continúo hablándole a mi amigo sobre mi estancia en casa de los Olsen.

— ¡Y entonces dijo que tenía que regresar antes de las diez, e incluso tuve que darle mi número de teléfono y el de mis padres!

— ¿Y qué va a hacerte si no lo obedeces?

—Ah… no lo sé. ¡Pero no quiero comprobarlo! El da miedo, Freddy.

Se ríe, haciendo una mueca que me indica que no cree lo que le estoy diciendo y después revisa la hora en su celular.

Esperamos un par de minutos y ellas aparecen. A Chica la acompaña una castaña un poco más baja que ella; ambas llevan vestido y tacones. Debo ser honesto, Chica se ve genial y su amiga… bueno, ella está bien.

—Se llama Tiffany. —Me susurra Freddy segundos antes de que ellas lleguen con nosotros.

— ¡Hola! —Saluda Chica animadamente mientras se acomoda el flequillo detrás de la oreja.

Después de los saludos y presentaciones comenzamos a caminar con dirección al cine.

— ¿Está bien si vamos primero al cine? —Pregunta Freddy. Chica y Tiffany asienten.

Después de la película que, en mi opinión, ha sido una total pérdida de tiempo y dinero vamos a comer a un restaurante que Freddy dice que es bastante bueno, aunque termino comiendo menos de lo normal al ver los precios.

Casi no he hablado con Tiffany porque apenas le dije una palabra pude notar que es del tipo de personas que no son… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Compatibles conmigo? sí, eso.

Ni siquiera es de nuestra edad; ha dicho que tiene catorce años, _casi_ quince, según sus palabras. ¿Cómo terminé saliendo con una niña de catorce años? No es que tener dieciocho sea mucha diferencia, pero es extraño, sobre todo porque tengo que explicarle los chistes que cuenta Freddy. Joder, tampoco es que sean muy difíciles de entender.

Además, ¿Cómo es que me conoce? Ni siquiera va en el instituto.

Después de ir al restaurante caminamos un poco por la plaza totalmente decorada para navidad y me incomoda la forma en que Tiffany se pega a mí y me impide caminar correctamente.

—Tus ojos son muy bonitos, Bonnie. —Dice aferrándose a mi brazo. — ¿Qué te parece si salimos de nuevo mañana?

— ¿Eh? Me encantaría, pero…

—Oye, Bon. ¿A qué hora tenías que regresar a casa?

—A las diez, —Respondo algo avergonzado. — ¿Por qué?

Freddy me muestra la pantalla de su celular, que indica que son las diez con treinta minutos. Me separo de Tiffany de golpe y me despido rápidamente de todos, disculpándome por tener que irme tan temprano.

Bueno, por lo menos me he librado de una segunda 'cita' con Tiffany. Solo espero que al idiota de Freddy no se le ocurra la grandiosa idea de darle mi número de teléfono.

.

.

.

Llego a la casa y al ver que la luz está encendida me preocupo un poco por el posible regaño que voy a recibir.

Mientras camino hasta la puerta comienza a nevar y reflexiono sobre lo que me espera apenas toque el timbre. Un momento… ¡él no tiene derecho a decirme nada! Apenas es un año mayor que yo y tampoco voy a permitir que me grite como si fuera mi padre.

Llamo a la puerta, decidido a no permitir que mi amor platónico me riña y tras unos minutos en completo silencio comienzo a desesperarme. ¿Ese maldito va a dejarme afuera toda la noche? ¡Pero está nevando!

Me quedo un rato pensando en lo que debo hacer, ¿Llamar a Freddy e ir a su casa a dormir? No, no quiero tener que aguantar sus burlas toda la noche. ¿Llamar a la señora Olsen? No, seguro está ocupada. ¿La policía? ¡No! Si hiciera eso probablemente a quien se llevarían sería a mí. ¿A mis padres? ¡Ja! Seguro dirán que me lo merezco por no obedecer.

Oh si, recuerdo la puerta del patio trasero, esa que Foxy siempre se olvida de cerrar con seguro y que en más de una ocasión se ha quedado abierta durante toda la noche.

Asegurándome de que ningún vecino me vea y pueda confundirme con un ladrón, corro hacia el patio trasero y para mi grandiosa suerte, la puerta está abierta.

Entro, sacudiéndome la nieve que ha comenzado a humedecer mi ropa y dirigiéndome a la escalera. Me asomo a la cocina para buscar algo de comida –porque la cena en el restaurante no ha sido suficiente- y veo algo en la mesa que me llama la atención. Es un plato con una rebanada pizza, al lado hay una nota que dice que mañana tendré que cocinar como castigo por llegar tarde.

No puedo contener mi emoción por el detalle de Foxy y comienzo a dar saltitos mientras tomo la rebanada de pizza. En realidad es algo bastante simple y que probablemente no tenga importancia, pero me alegra saber que ha pensado en mí.

Cuando termino con mi inesperada, pero agradable cena, me dirijo al segundo piso y al pasar frente a la habitación de mi amor platónico me detengo; la puerta esta entreabierta y puedo ver el interior.

La mínima iluminación no me permite apreciar los detalles del lugar, pero si puedo ver a Foxy sobre su escritorio, al parecer está dormido.

Abro la puerta con cuidado y camino sobre la alfombra gris hasta llegar a él.

Joder, todo el lugar está impregnado con su olor.

Permanezco de pie observando sus facciones relajadas. Acaricio su cabello sin pensar bien en lo que hago; ah, entiendo perfectamente porqué me enamore de él en primer lugar. Busco algo para poder cubrirlo y evitar que le dé frio durante la noche.

Sobre su cama hay un edredón que parece ser lo indicado para este momento. Con cuidado lo acomodo sobre él, intentando no hacer movimientos bruscos y cuando finalmente todo queda como yo quiero me alejo para seguir apreciando su rostro.

Algo se me ocurre y muevo mis manos nerviosamente, pensando en la extraña y descabellada idea que acaba de surcar mi mente.

Tal vez sea la única oportunidad que tenga en la vida. ¡Tengo que hacerlo! Vamos Bonnie, tu puedes hacerlo. Ha sido tu sueño desde hace dos años. ¡Solo será una vez!

Me inclino hasta estar a su altura y doy un rápido y corto beso sobre su mejilla, procurando no acercarme mucho a sus labios. Me incorporo microsegundos después, sin mucha delicadeza y salgo lo más rápido que puedo de la habitación, tropezando con una lámpara en el camino.

Entro en mi habitación a toda velocidad, aun sintiendo mis mejillas arder y me posiciono frente al espejo, avergonzándome cada vez más. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a verlo mañana a la cara?

Después de meditarlo un rato y conseguir tranquilizar los fuertes latidos de mi corazón voy a acostarme, sin poder borrar la sonrisa que se me ha formado desde que mis labios hicieron contacto con su piel.

* * *

 **¿Que les pareció?**

 **Honestamente no creo que la trama tenga mucho sentido porque lo único que importa es el lemon xD pero quería darle un poco de profundidad a la relación de Foxy y Bonnie antes de ya saben qué 7u7. No desesperen, el porno viene en el segundo cap :D**

 **Hasta ahora tengo escrita solo la mitad del segundo capitulo y espero poder terminarla antes del viernes ;)** **Si les gustó, por favor dejen sus reviews, si tienen alguna pregunta o comentario con respecto a la historia con gusto les responderé.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¡Nos leemos en un par de días!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! :D**

 **Aquí les traigo la segunda parte de este 'especial de navidad/two-shot/lemon/fluff'**

 **Sé que es obvio pero, los personajes de FNaF pertenecen a Scott Cawthon.**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

Han pasado solo tres días desde que la señora Olsen se fue, y no he sido capaz de preguntarle a Foxy la razón de su partida. Sé que es debido a un familiar enfermo, pero me gustaría poder enterarme de toda la historia.

He estado cocinando y encargándome de los quehaceres como castigo por no haber obedecido las órdenes de Foxy el día que tuve esa horrorosa doble cita con Freddy.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? —Pregunto al ver a mi platónico en la casa un par de horas antes de lo normal.

—Ya no tengo clases. —Dice recargándose en la silla en la que está sentado. Desde hace unos días se me ha vuelto difícil verlo a la cara porque recuerdo inmediatamente el beso que le di mientras estaba dormido.

—Entonces ayúdame con esto. —Digo señalando las sartenes que faltan por lavar.

—No. —Responde simplemente sin despegar la vista de su celular.

Bufo y me doy la vuelta para seguir con mis cosas, entendiendo que es inútil discutir con él, básicamente porque es un cabeza dura.

—Tu madre ha llamado. —Digo recordando a la señora Olsen.

— ¿Qué dijo?

—Que ya todo está bien por allá y que regresara en un par de días, cuando consiga un boleto de avión.

—Bien.

Nos quedamos en silencio, pero extrañamente no es nada incómodo. He terminado acostumbrándome a su actitud distante y a decir verdad, eso hace que Foxy me guste cada vez más.

—Iré al supermercado a comprar unas cosas para la cena, ¿vienes conmigo?

—No, gracias. Voy a ver una película. —Dice levantándose y saliendo de la cocina.

Me encojo de hombros y tomo el dinero que necesito. Salgo de la casa después de decirle a mi platónico que regresare más tarde.

.

.

.

Mientras camino por los pasillos del supermercado soy llamado por una voz femenina. Me doy la vuelta y me encuentro con Chica, quien está tan animada como siempre.

— ¿Qué tal has estado?

—Bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Y tú?

— ¡Grandioso! —Desvía su mirada, algo insegura. —Oye… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro.

— ¿Qué tipo de regalos le gustan a Freddy? Es que he pensado en darle algo por navidad, pero no sé qué comprarle.

Estoy a punto de responderle algo que seguramente hará quedar mal a mi amigo, pero me arrepiento al último segundo y decido ayudar a Chica sin hacer pasar pena a Freddy.

—Bueno, si quieres darle dulces lo mejor que puedes hacer es comprarle caramelos de miel. No te recomiendo los peluches, porque es alérgico a los ácaros… o algo así. —Le sonrió sinceramente mientras ella anota en su celular lo que estoy diciendo. —Puedes darle también algo hecho por ti, como unas galletas, un pastel o cupcakes.

Ella asiente a todo lo que digo y cuando relee la lista que acabo de dictarle sonríe ampliamente, demostrándome que ha encontrado su regalo perfecto.

Después de conseguir todo lo que necesitamos vamos juntos hasta las cajas y al salir caminamos en la misma dirección. Unos diez minutos después ella se queda en su casa y yo sigo mi camino.

Reviso las cosas que compré. Algo de cocoa, galletas, leche, carne y unas cuantas verduras; supongo que con eso será suficiente por hoy. Ya mañana revisaré que hay en el refrigerador.

Camino otros quince minutos hasta que llego a la casa de los Olsen. Foxy me ha prestado su llave para que 'deje de molestarlo cada que salgo a algún lugar'.

Entro en silencio y puedo escuchar ruido provenir de la sala de estar, obviando que sigue viendo la película que comenzó cuando yo me fui.

— ¡Tardaste mucho! —Grita desde el sofá.

—Me encontré con una conocida. —Respondo simplemente sin alzar el tono de mi voz, él hace un ademán, indicando que no ha escuchado lo que dije. Vuelvo a decirlo y la situación se repite. Suspiro pesadamente y camino hasta donde está, le arrebato el mando a distancia y bajo el volumen de la televisión.

— ¡Que encontré a una conocida, idiota! —Exclamo mientras me inclino hacia adelante.

—No me grites. —Dice calmadamente, como si no hubiera hecho nada para molestarme.

Bufo e intento retroceder pero él me toma por la muñeca, me jala con fuerza y me obliga a sentarme junto a él, _demasiado_ cerca para mi gusto.

— ¡Vamos a verla juntos! —Exclama mientras envuelve mi torso con sus brazos, deteniendo mis intentos de escapar. Me quedo quieto al percatarme de la cercanía y mis mejillas comienzan a arder, cosa que él nota rápidamente.

— ¿Estás bien?

—S-si… voy al baño. —Me separo de él y corro por el pasillo hasta la habitación que he señalado antes. Cierro la puerta y pongo el seguro, abro el grifo del agua fría y me lavo la cara, soltando un quejido al sentir el frio golpear mi piel.

Respiro hondo y me aseguro de que mi rostro ha vuelto a su color natural antes de salir y dirigirme a la cocina para preparar la cena, ignorando la voz de Foxy llamándome desde la sala de estar.

.

.

.

Terminé la cena y me siento a comer yo solo. Espero que Foxy no venga porque no creo poder verlo a la cara sin sonrojarme.

Sé que debería estar feliz porque él quiera convivir conmigo, pero honestamente, prefiero su indiferencia a que solo me hable por compromiso, o algo así.

El sonido de la cuchara golpeando la porcelana le indica que he comenzado a comer y viene, me observa unos segundos y sin decir nada va a la cocina, se sirve la cena y regresa para sentarse frente a mí.

—Tus padres llamaron mientras estabas fuera. Te envían saludos y dicen que estarán de vuelta en una semana.

Yo asiento sin voltear y supongo que eso lo molesta, porque gruñe bajito.

Termino lo que me había servido y me levanto para ir a lavar lo que he ensuciado. Escucho como Foxy se levanta y camina detrás de mí. Antes de que pueda abrir el grifo del agua me toma por el brazo y me obliga a darme la vuelta.

— ¿Y ahora que mierda hice? —Pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

—Suéltame.

—De verdad no entiendo que pasa contigo; primero vas a mi habitación en la noche y me besas y después… ¡¿te molesta que te toque?! —Me dice sin apartar su mirada de mí y yo me paralizo.

¿Me vio? ¡No! No puede ser, ¿Cómo?

— ¿Q-que…? —Mi cara se ha puesto toda roja y no puedo hacer nada más que bajar la mirada, puesto que aún me tiene sujetado por el brazo.

—Bonnie, mírame. —Ordena y yo niego con la cabeza. —Bon…

La forma en que me llama hace que voltee hacia arriba y antes de que pueda procesar nada, estampa sus labios contra los míos, haciéndome soltar un grito ahogado.

Me aferro al mueble que tengo detrás mientras el pega su cuerpo al mío cada vez más. No debería dejarme llevar, lo sé, pero la sensación de su cuerpo contra el mío me impide razonar correctamente y comienzo a corresponder el beso lentamente.

Desliza sus manos por los costados de mi cuerpo y coloca una de sus piernas entre las mías.

—N-no… no p-podemos. —Me niego mientras intento separarlo, aunque, honestamente, no quiero que se detenga.

Se separa de mí, me toma de la mano y comienza a caminar, llevándome escaleras arriba y empujándome dentro de su habitación, para después azotar la puerta, tomarme por la muñeca de nuevo y ponerme contra la pared para poder seguir besándome.

Esto tiene que ser un sueño. ¡Si! Eso debe ser porque, ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que la persona de quien he estado enamorado por dos años me corresponda, siendo que ambos somos hombres?

Me aferro a sus hombros mientras él me toma por la cadera y me alza lo suficiente para que estemos a la misma altura.

Pasa sus labios a mi cuello y comienza a succionar sin ninguna delicadeza, mientras mis jadeos llenan la habitación. Desliza sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta y me estremezco ante lo frías que están.

Joder, esto está mal. Estoy enamorado de él, pero eso no quiere decir que pueda venir y tomarme así como si nada. Hago un esfuerzo para removerme y hacer que me suelte; el baja sus manos y se separa con una expresión confundida.

—L-lo siento… no puedo, a-apenas te conozco y… —No me permite terminar porque une sus labios de nuevo con los míos.

—Bonnie, déjame continuar. —Ruega con la voz ronca, pero no puedo permitirle seguir, así que niego con la cabeza. —Sé que te gusto, así que ¿Por qué no?

He vuelto a quedarme quieto, con su profunda mirada ocre sobre mí.

¿Cómo lo supo? Estoy seguro de que fui bastante cuidadoso con las personas a quienes se los decía, definitivamente no lo escucho de alguien más.

— ¿C-como…? —Pregunto con voz baja y el vuelve a acercarse a mí.

— ¿De verdad crees que no me di cuenta de que un lindo chico de primer grado me seguía a todos lados? —Murmura sonriendo. —También me gustas, Bon.

No le respondo porque trato de recuperarme del impacto que conlleva su declaración, ¿siempre lo supo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¡¿También le gusto?! Joder, es demasiado para procesar; aunque al parecer a él no le preocupa mucho, porque vuelve a besarme con la misma exigencia que antes, y yo le correspondo.

Volvemos a la posición en la que estábamos antes y siento como la temperatura de mi cuerpo sube rápidamente.

Él se deshace de la ropa que cubre la parte superior de mi cuerpo y yo trato de desabotonar su camisa, pero los botones se niegan a cooperar, causando que gruña molesto y que Foxy ría bajito.

Nos separamos de la pared y él me guía hasta su cama, empujándome para hacer que me recueste. Se coloca sobre mí inmediatamente y comienza a deslizar su lengua por mi piel.

—Ahh… F-Foxy~ —Gimo y me avergüenzo al darme cuenta de que mi voz ha provocado a Foxy, quien ha pasado de lamer a morderme, extrañamente eso me gusta; demasiado para mi propio bien.

Desciende por mi pecho sin separarse de mí y con movimientos extremadamente lentos, desesperándome.

Baja la cremallera de mis pantalones y conecta su mirada con la mía, hipnotizándome. Me incorporo y paso mis manos por su nuca, acariciando su cabello y volviendo a besarlo.

No puedo verlo, pero siento su sonrisa contra mis labios, por lo que yo tampoco puedo contenerme y le devuelvo el gesto.

Paso mis manos por su pecho y por fin puedo deshacerme de la molesta prenda que lo cubría. Batallo con el botón y la cremallera de sus pantalones hasta que al fin están fuera. Sin esperar mucho tiempo paso mi mano descaradamente sobre su erección, haciéndolo soltar un gruñido que me incita a seguir con mis movimientos.

Me toma por la cadera y me acerca más a su cuerpo con un rápido movimiento, pero yo no retiro mi mano de su entrepierna. Toma mi cuello de nuevo, succionando y, muy posiblemente, dejando algunas marcas que tendré que cubrir luego.

Con mi mano libre me aferro a su espalda, acercando nuestros cuerpos.

Siento mi corazón golpear contra mi pecho con fuerza, y en el momento en el que junto mi cuerpo con el de Foxy puedo sentir sus latidos, indicándome que él está igual de nervioso que yo.

Volvemos a recostarnos en la cama sin separarnos. Foxy retira mi mano de su entrepierna y acomoda mis piernas a ambos lados de su cadera. Se mueve hacia adelante arrancando un gemido de mi garganta al sentir la fricción de nuestros miembros.

Entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y con la mano libre baja mi bóxer hasta quitarlo completamente, dejándome totalmente expuesto ante él.

Sonríe y por un momento me parece ver en sus ojos un destello dorado, como si fuera un depredador a punto de devorar a su presa, cosa que no dista mucho de la realidad.

Muerde mi clavícula y retrocede para dirigir tres de sus dedos a mi boca, ordenándome sin decir nada que los lubrique. Sé lo que sigue, así que obedezco inmediatamente. Durante unos segundos no apartamos la mirada y cuando saca sus dedos de mi boca yo alzo la cadera instintivamente, listo para lo que viene.

Siento como roza mis muslos antes de dirigirse a su verdadero objetivo y no puedo evitar tensarme al sentir su tacto contra mi piel sensible. Debo admitir que estoy algo preocupado por el miedo a no poder cumplir sus expectativas, después de todo, es mi primera vez.

—Al principio va a dolerte, pero se pasará rápido. —Me dice con dulzura mientras desliza el primer dedo dentro de mí sin dejar de mirarme. Duele, pero puedo soportarlo. Comienza a moverse y yo gimo bajito ante la nueva sensación. Segundos después introduce el segundo dedo, arrancando un quejido de mi garganta. Siento como separa sus dedos, como si fueran tijeras y los mueve en círculos lentamente.

Se detiene para comprobar que estoy bien y segundos después añade el tercer dedo, moviéndose sin mucho cuidado y haciéndome olvidar el dolor inicial gracias al placer que ha surgido a raíz de sus movimientos.

Suspira con pesadez después de un rato y retira sus dedos, se coloca sobre mí y alza mi cadera un poco más. Acomoda mis piernas alrededor de su cuerpo y acaricia mis muslos con cuidado.

No puedo evitar soltar un respingo al sentir la punta de su miembro rozar contra mí. Joder, ¡de verdad está pasando!

Se introduce en mí de una sola estocada y yo grito con mi voz debatiéndose entre el dolor y el placer. Por debajo de mi voz puedo escuchar como gruñe y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, probablemente conteniéndose para no seguir moviéndose.

Duele. Duele demasiado como para poder pensar en algo más. Se siente como si fuera a partirme en dos en cualquier momento.

—M-me duele… F-Foxy… —Me quejo.

Cierro los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas que se han acumulado en mis ojos puedan desbordarse y me muerdo el labio inferior para no volver a gritar.

Nos quedamos quietos y en completo silencio. Yo tratando de ignorar el dolor y el observándome con atención.

—Lo siento. —Susurra mientras besa mi frente con delicadeza.

—I-idiota… —Respondo con el ceño fruncido.

El decide ignorar mi insulto y desliza su mano desde mi pecho hasta dar con mi miembro, lo toma con su mano y comienza a deslizarla de arriba a abajo, haciéndome gemir quedamente.

Con ambos brazos rodeo su espalda, intentando dejar atrás el dolor de tenerlo dentro de mí.

Transcurridos unos minutos en los que solo se escucha mi respiración agitada muevo un poco la cadera para avisarle que puede continuar y él lo entiende perfectamente, pone sus manos a los lados de mi cabeza, retrocede un poco, y luego vuelve a entrar, esta vez teniendo cuidado de no lastimarme.

No pasa mucho hasta que el dolor se ha ido completamente y me permito gemir todo lo que se me da la gana, cosa con la que Foxy parece complacido.

Poco a poco el ritmo que el establece se vuelve más rápido y duro, entra cada vez más profundo en mí y no puedo evitar enterrar mis uñas en su espalda, con lo que seguramente dejaré algunas marcas.

—Ngh~ F-Foxy… —Gimo y el posa su vista en mí, para después sonreír de una forma que casi hace que me derrita.

—Mantén tus ojos en los míos. —Dice con la respiración agitada y yo asiento.

Las embestidas se vuelven más rápidas y cuando toca un punto dentro de mí no puedo acallar el grito que sale de mi mientras arqueo mi espalda, rozándome contra el aún más.

Vuelve a golpear ese punto y siento que podría tocar las estrellas si estirara mi mano hacia arriba. Una extraña pero deliciosa sensación se expande a través de mi vientre bajo y jadeo mientras cierro los ojos y termino entre nuestros pechos.

El gruñe y acelera el ritmo, tomándome por la cadera para moverme contra él y poder entrar más profundo, extendiendo las olas de placer que azotan mi cuerpo. De pronto siento una calidez esparciéndose dentro de mí y escucho como jadea con la voz ronca mientras esconde su rostro en mi cuello, mordiendo una última vez.

Él se coloca sobre mí sin dejar caer todo su peso y me besa de nuevo. Nos quedamos en silencio y yo acaricio su cabello con cuidado mientras siento su respiración contra la sensible piel de mi cuello.

— ¿Cómo supiste? —Pregunto sin ser específico, sé que él va a entenderlo.

—Es fácil notar cuando la persona que te gusta te sigue a todos lados dentro del instituto.

— ¿Por qué nunca me hablaste?

—Creía que estabas preparándote para dar el primer paso.

—Ah… —No digo nada más y volvemos a sumirnos en el silencio de su habitación. Aspiro el embriagante olor que desprende y sonrió levemente.

—Estuve dos malditos años viéndote desde lejos cada día. —Murmura.

— ¡No puedo creer que siempre lo supiste! —Exclamo, avergonzado y tratando de esconder mi rostro con lo que sea que está cerca

—Tu rostro sonrojado es muy lindo. —Añade, cambiando de tema.

—Me gustan tus ojos. —Respondo y él se incorpora para acostarse a mi lado, atrayéndome hacia él y obligándome a enterrar mi rostro en su cuello.

—Bon. —Dice y yo respondo con un 'hmm' —Sé mi novio.

Me sonrojo y tengo que contener un grito de sorpresa. ¿En serio está pasando? ¡Joder, podría morir justo ahora y sería feliz! Mi pulso se acelera y Foxy aprieta el agarre que mantiene en mi cintura.

—M-me encantaría… —Acepto y Foxy besa mi frente.

— ¿Podemos ir abajo? Aún tengo hambre.

—No puedo caminar. Y es tu culpa, así que tienes que cargarme.

El ríe, se levanta, comienza a buscar su ropa y cuando termina me ayuda a vestirme, aunque no pierde la oportunidad de besarme de nuevo un par de veces, cosa que no me molesta en lo absoluto.

Cuando toda la ropa que estaba regada por el suelo se encuentra de nuevo en su lugar él se para frente a mí y yo extiendo los brazos hacia adelante, pidiéndole que me cargue. Rueda los ojos mientras una sonrisa se cuela en sus labios y se acerca para cargarme.

Escondo mi rostro en su cuello, aspirando su olor –mi nueva adicción- y él me aprieta contra su cuerpo.

— ¿De verdad no puedes caminar? —Pregunta cuando llegamos a la cocina. —No quiero tener que cargarte a todos lados.

—No es como si pesara mucho. —Reclamo con voz burlona.

—Lo digo porque si sigues pegándote contra mí de la forma en que lo estabas haciendo voy a estamparte contra la primera pared que vea y no podrás caminar hasta año nuevo.

No respondo, pero el sonrojo que aparece en mi rostro lo dice todo.

—Eres un idiota… —Susurro. —Pero así me gustas.

Él me sonríe y pasa su mano por mi cabello, para después dirigirse a la cocina.

.

.

.

Tan solo faltan cuatro días para Nochebuena y mis padres no me han llamado desde hace dos días, supongo que están ocupados. Terminé preguntándole a Foxy porque su madre se fue y él me lo explico sin complicarse nada.

—'' _Su hermano tiene una enfermedad algo rara y hay veces que su estado empeora, pero nunca es nada grave. Mi madre es algo dramática. ''_

Durante los días que hemos estado solos nuestra relación se ha vuelto más estrecha. Me habla acerca de sus días de instituto y de cómo son las cosas en la universidad; me he dado cuenta de que le gusta hacerme sonrojar con sus chistes pervertidos y yo descubrí que adoro el brillo en sus ojos cuando ríe.

Ahora mismo estamos limpiando la casa ya que desde hace unos días no hemos hecho otra cosa más que ver películas, jugar algo que siempre implica que uno de los dos –en la mayoría de las veces soy yo- acabe quitándose la ropa o simplemente encerrarnos en una habitación y hablar por horas.

—Tengo hambre. —Me dice mientras acomoda los cojines del sofá, esos con los que estábamos golpeándonos hasta hace unos minutos.

—No quiero cocinar, es tu turno.

—Bien. Pero tú tendrás que limpiar. —Sonríe y me golpea en la cabeza con un almohadón, haciendo que mi cabello quede como un nido de pájaros. Me incorporo y le arrojo el cojín -que se suponía iba a llevar a su lugar- a la cara, enorgulleciéndome de mi excelente puntería.

Ambos tomamos nuestras 'armas' y comenzamos a golpearnos sin dejar de reír, minutos más tarde terminamos en el sofá, con el sobre mí, presionando su cadera contra la mía y besándome desenfrenadamente mientras yo paso mis manos por su nuca y lo atraigo más hacia mí.

Cosas como esta se han vuelto normales. Ambos aprovechamos cualquier oportunidad para tener un contacto más íntimo, aunque eso no significa que estemos teniendo sexo cada noche. En realidad, solo lo hemos hecho dos veces, contando el día en que nos declaramos.

Nos separamos un poco para tomar bocanadas de oxígeno y no tener que romper el contacto completamente.

Una canción proveniente de mi celular interrumpe el momento y ambos gruñimos mientras nos separamos. Reviso el nombre de la persona que me llama en tan inoportuno momento y me incorporo completamente al ver que es mi madre.

— ¿Hola?

—Bonnie, cariño, ¿Cómo estás? —Oh no, ella está hablando con el tono que usa cuando va a darme una mala noticia.

—Bien, mamá. ¿Qué tal ustedes?

—Estamos bien… Escucha, las cosas van a alargarse un poco y no creo que podamos regresar hasta dentro de una semana más.

—Ah, está bien… no se preocupen, no hay problema. —Digo apretando el móvil contra mi oído bajo la atenta mirada de Foxy. —Adiós.

Cuelgo y bajo la mirada.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Mis padres no vendrán hasta la próxima semana. —Suspiro y el posa su mano sobre la mía, haciéndome sonreír levemente.

—Bueno, no sé si esto ayude, pero me tienes a mí. —Dice y su expresión, parecida a la de un niño pequeño, me impulsa a darle un corto beso en los labios.

—Gracias.

.

.

.

Hemos terminado con todo lo que teníamos que hacer hoy y ahora me encuentro en la habitación de Foxy, recostado sobre su pecho mientras lo hablo sobre los viajes que mis padres hacen y lo que hago mientras estoy solo.

— ¿No te molesta que viajen tanto?

—Sí, pero es su trabajo. No puedo hacer nada.

—Bueno, de ahora en adelante cada vez que estés solo puedes venir.

— ¿Vas a encerrarme en tu habitación aun con tu madre aquí? —Pregunto sonriendo.

—Pensándolo bien, mejor voy yo a tu casa.

Nuestras miradas se conectan y nos quedamos así por un buen rato.

Mi sonrisa se hace más grande al pensar en que, definitivamente tuve que haber hecho algo bueno este año para ser recompensado de esta manera.

.

.

.

Hace más de ocho horas la señora Olsen nos llamó para decirnos que estará de regreso pronto y que espera que toda su casa esté en orden cuando llegue, por lo que tenemos que limpiar todo de nuevo.

Foxy se ha pasado toda la mañana riéndose de que no pude ver una película de terror que pasaron en la televisión ayer por la noche, como reprimenda le doy algunos golpes, aunque en realidad estos no sirven de mucho.

—Madura, ¿quieres? —Le digo dándome la vuelta para que no pueda ver la sonrisa que intenta colarse entre mis labios.

Escucho como ríe bajito y se acerca para abrazarme por la espalda. Siento su respiración en mi cuello y mi piel se eriza al tiempo que dejo salir una risita.

—Deja de jugar y ayúdame a limpiar.

—Esto es más divertido que limpiar. —Se queja sin separarse de mí.

—Tu madre va a enojarse si llega y encuentra todo así.

—Ella va a regresar hasta mañana, no importa si nos tardamos un poco en poner todo en orden. —Murmura contra mi cabello y decido que tiene razón, por lo que no me opongo a que pase sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta.

Recargo mi cabeza en su pecho y me dejo hacer, solo quejándome cuando detiene sus movimientos, haciéndolo reír.

Honestamente no sé cómo es que llegue hasta este punto; es decir, hasta hace una semana no podía ni imaginarme que alguna vez tendría la oportunidad de estar tan cerca de mi platónico y ahora me encuentro frente la encimera de la cocina de su casa con él presionando su cuerpo contra mí, en busca de un contacto más íntimo.

Baja la cremallera de mis pantalones y veo la perfecta oportunidad para burlarme de él.

— ¿Impaciente, señor Olsen?

El gruñe como respuesta y sigue en lo suyo.

— ¿Qué pasa si un vecino nos ve?

—No hay ventanas en la cocina, Bon. —Responde con su voz ronca.

Jadeo al sentir como su mano baja la ropa que cubre la parte inferior de mi cuerpo para poder tenerme a su merced, pero un ruido proveniente de la entrada nos interrumpe.

— ¡Chicos, vengan a ayudarme! —Resuena una voz femenina, obviamente es la señora Olsen.

— ¿Qué hace aquí tan pronto? —Murmura Foxy, en su voz puedo notar tintes de molestia. Le doy un codazo y me separo rápidamente para acomodar mi ropa.

—Es tu madre, alégrate. —Lo regaño y después de acomodarme el cabello salgo a buscarla, Foxy me sigue.

— ¡Hola! —Nos saluda alegremente al vernos. — ¿Qué tal han estado?

—Muy bien, gracias. —Respondo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Foxy? —Pregunta ella al ver el semblante molesto de su hijo.

—Nada. —Dice y le dedica una sonrisa forzada, aunque creo que su madre no lo nota, o simplemente decide ignorarlo.

— ¿Quemaron algo mientras no estaba? —Dice y yo niego. — ¿Por qué tu cara está toda roja, Bonnie?

— ¿Ah? Es que…

—Estábamos jugando. —Responde Foxy sonriendo y ayudando a su madre con sus maletas. — ¿Qué tal estuvo todo por allá?

—Oh, no era nada grave. —Suspira. —Pero se alegraron de que fuera a verlos. Dijeron que deberías ir tú también.

—Claro. —Foxy está por cerrar la puerta, pero una voz femenina lo llama, interrumpiéndolo.

— ¡Hola! —Exclama la chica de cabello rosa entrando a la casa. — ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunta Foxy sonriendo, pero algo extrañado.

—Si yo no viniera a verte, no sabría qué pasa con tu vida. —Dice, para después saludarme con una sonrisa. —Oh, hola. Soy Mangle, la prima de Foxy.

—Hola, soy Bonnie, soy, eh… un huésped. —Sonrío y podría jurar que la sonrisa de Mangle se vuelve maliciosa apenas termino de hablar.

.

.

.

Hemos estado el resto de la tarde hablando sobre el viaje de la señora Olsen y de la persona que estaba sentada a su lado en el avión y que al parecer, fue muy amable con ella.

— ¿Ya llamaron tus padres? —Me pregunta.

—Sí, pero dicen que no regresarán hasta la próxima semana.

—Oh. —Parece algo preocupada. —Bueno, puedes quedarte con nosotros todo el tiempo que necesites.

—Gracias.

— ¡Listo! —Exclama Mangle entrando a la habitación, indicándonos que terminó de desempacar.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte? —Pregunta Foxy.

—Hasta el lunes, tengo que ir a clases, amiguito. —Dice sentándose a mi lado. No la conozco en absoluto, pero puedo decir que le gusta molestar a Foxy; me agrada.

—Debo ir a comprar algunas cosas para la cena de mañana, ¿quieren venir? —Dice la señora Olsen mientras se levanta del sofá y toma su bolso. Tanto Mangle como Foxy niegan con la cabeza y ella suspira sin dejar de sonreír antes de salir de la casa.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que Mangle decide seguir hablando.

—Entonces… ¿de dónde se conocen?

—Yo iba al mismo instituto que Bonnie.

Ella asiente sonriendo.

— ¿Son novios?

Foxy le dirige una mirada algo confundida y yo decido no voltear a verla, en un intento para ocultar mi nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué dices? —Pregunta Foxy mientras trata de disimular su sorpresa con una sonrisa.

—Oh, por favor, no intenten negarlo. ¡La tensión sexual se siente en el aire!

—N-no es así…

—Tranquilos, no le diré a la tía Lauren. —Sonríe regresando a su antigua posición. —Hacen una linda pareja.

Foxy suspira y voltea a verme. Nos sonreímos mutuamente.

—Si vas por ahí acosando a Bonnie voy a golpearte.

—Ahh~ No te preocupes, tu lindo novio va a seguir siendo solamente tuyo.

Él gruñe y Mangle ríe.

.

.

.

En cuanto la señora Olsen regresa Mangle deja de hacer preguntas acerca incomodas de la relación que mantenemos Foxy y yo, cosa que agradezco enormemente.

Comemos la cena entre animadas pláticas que surgen gracias a los divertidos comentarios de Mangle y las ingeniosas respuestas de Foxy. La señora Olsen dice que siempre han sido como hermanos y que muchas veces Foxy trata a Mangle como si fuera un chico, llegando a lastimarla en contadas ocasiones.

—Es un bruto, pero aun así lo quiero~ —Sonríe mientras se lleva un bocado de la cena a la boca.

Cuando todos terminamos ordenamos las cosas y nos vamos a dormir, aunque Foxy está un poco molesto porque ya no podremos dormir juntos.

—Puedes venir si quieres. —Digo en un susurro cuando paso a su lado, después de lavarme los dientes. Tanto la señora Olsen como Mangle están durmiendo en sus habitaciones, el cierra la puerta de su habitación y me sigue sin decir nada.

Nos acomodamos en la cama sin nada más que la pura intención de dormir juntos y caigo dormido minutos más tarde.

.

.

.

Despierto al sentir movimiento en la cama y le sonrío a Foxy, quien está recién despertando.

—Buenos días. —Digo sentándome, él me sonríe y acaricia mi cabello con suavidad.

Hoy es Nochebuena.

—Tengo que irme antes de mamá o Mangle despierten si quiero evitarme problemas.

—Claro. —Accedo y el sale de la habitación.

Un rato después, cuando todos estamos en el comedor alguien llama a la puerta y Mangle se levanta para ir a abrir. Escucho algunas voces y luego pasos dirigiéndose hasta la cocina.

— ¡Bonnie! —Saluda mi madre corriendo para abrazarme.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Pregunto algo confundido. No entiendo porque están aquí tan pronto, ¿no se suponía que regresarían en una semana?

— Terminamos antes del plazo —Dice mi padre sonriendo.

— ¿No estás feliz? Ahora podremos pasar la navidad juntos. —Añade mi madre. Yo sonrío forzadamente y veo a Foxy por el rabillo del ojo. —Ve a traer tus cosas.

—Si. —Digo mientras salgo, encaminándome a la habitación. Escucho a Foxy decir 'voy a ayudarlo' y seguirme.

Entramos a la habitación y comienzo a sacar mis cosas para meterlas en la maleta.

—No quiero irme. —Susurro haciendo un puchero y él me abraza.

—Vamos, no es como si te fueras del país o algo así… Podemos hablar por teléfono, no tienes que hacer berrinche. —Me consuela mientras acaricia mi cabello.

Levanto el rostro y uno mis labios con los de él; como una forma de despedida. Sé que no va a ser mucho tiempo, pero me he acostumbrado a estar a su lado todo el día y no quiero tener que sepárame de él tan pronto.

—Lamento interrumpirlos, pero… —Resuena la voz de Mangle y empujo a Foxy para romper el beso. El voltea a verla algo molesto. — ¿Van a hacer algo para evitar que Bonnie se vaya o se van a quedar a llorar?

— ¿Solo vienes a molestar? —Pregunta Foxy.

—Escuchen, como soy una persona con un gran corazón decidí ayudarlos, pero tienen que darme algo a cambio.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —Pregunta Foxy bastante interesado en lo que su prima tiene que decir.

—No. Primero mi paga. —Sonríe maliciosamente.

— ¿Qué quieres, entonces? —Se queja.

—Bésense. —Dice sin cambiar su expresión e inmediatamente siento como los colores se me suben a la cara.

— ¿D-disculpa? —Pregunto, esperando haber escuchado mal.

— ¿Solo eso? —Pregunta Foxy, intentando ocultar su sonrisa.

— ¿C-como que si solo eso? —Le digo, aun avergonzado. No estará pensando en acceder ¿no?

Se pone frente a mí y me toma por la muñeca para acercarme a él. Antes de que pueda protestar une sus labios a los míos y puedo escuchar el grito de fangirl loca de Mangle.

Decido ignorar mi pudor y correspondo el beso. Aun con los ojos cerrados puedo percibir el flash de una cámara; Foxy y yo nos separamos, solo para ver a Mangle con su celular en las manos, admirando la foto que, obviamente, nos tomó.

— ¡Con esto me hicieron el año entero! —Exclama emocionada y después su semblante cambia a uno más serio. —Bien, le diremos a tus padres que queremos que se queden a cenar. Los sacaremos de la casa junto a la tía Lauren y nosotros nos encargaremos de arreglar todo para la cena. Fácil, ¿no?

—No creo que sea tan fácil. —Digo aun avergonzado.

—Bueno, si se los dices tú e inventas una excusa irá perfecto.

—Bien. —Accedo después de pensarlo un par de veces y los tres bajamos las escaleras en silencio.

Me acerco a mis padres, que están hablando con la señora Olsen y los llamo.

—Es que… eh, nosotros queríamos hacer una cena para todos ya saben…

—Oh, pero no tenemos nada preparado. —Dice mi madre con tono afligido.

— ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso! —Interviene Mangle y mis padres parecen pensárselo un momento.

—A mí me parece buena idea. —Nos apoya la señora Olsen con una sonrisa.

—Bien, pero háganlo en nuestra casa. —Aprueba mi padre y los tres asentimos.

Regresamos al segundo piso y organizamos lo que nos toca a cada uno. Mis padres dicen que tienen que ir a la empresa a entregar sus reportes de lo que sea que hicieron en su viaje y que trataran de regresar por la noche, para así darnos tiempo a arreglar todo.

Tanto Foxy como Mangle han guardado algo de ropa para arreglarse en mi casa y después vamos corriendo hasta mi casa, que está a veinte minutos de la de los Olsen.

Llegamos y nos aclaramos las tareas: Ir a comprar los ingredientes que hacen falta, preparar la cena para seis personas, decorar la casa de arriba abajo, todo en menos de seis horas.

—Está bien, no entren en pánico. —Dice Mangle, claramente un poco más nerviosa que Foxy y yo. —Foxy puede ir a comprar las cosas mientras Bonnie y yo decoramos y eso, ¿bien? Después entre los tres prepararemos la cena.

Asentimos y cada uno va a realizar su tarea.

Transcurridos veinte minutos de la partida de Foxy, Mangle se acerca a hablarme.

—Si no me equivoco tu eres el chico que acosaba a Foxy en el instituto, ¿no?

— ¡No lo acosaba! —Me defiendo. —Y si, lo seguía… ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, es que hace dos años, en navidad apareció en mi casa, bastante feliz porque 'un lindo chico de nuevo ingreso' se había fijado en él. —Afirma, sin dejar su característica sonrisa. —De verdad le gustas, así que por favor, cuida de él.

Me quedo observándola unos segundos para después sonreír y decirle que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse.

Terminamos de colocar la mitad de las decoraciones –que no han quedado nada mal- y arreglamos las cosas en la cocina, acordando que si sobra tiempo podremos terminar con nuestra tarea. Foxy aparece quejándose de que había unas filas enormes en las cajas y que la próxima vez tendremos que ir Mangle y yo.

Solo yo había cocinado pavo antes, así que tengo que explicarle a Foxy y Mangle como debe hacerse todo. Hacemos todo con cuidado y para cuando nos damos cuenta ya solo tenemos que esperar. Terminamos las decoraciones y Mangle corre escaleras arriba para bañarse primero.

—Puedes usar el baño de mi habitación. —Le digo a Foxy mientras subimos la escalera y el asiente.

—Recuérdame nunca volver a dejar que Mangle idee un plan que implique organizar una fiesta. —Se queja.

—Vamos, tampoco ha sido tan malo. Por lo menos pudimos estar todo el día juntos.

Él sonríe de lado y se acerca para besarme.

—Bañémonos juntos. —Susurra y yo me aparto de el para ver si lo dice enserio o en broma. Por la expresión de su rostro puedo ver que no está jugando.

— ¿Qué pasa si alguien nos ve?

—Tus padres no están y Mangle ya lo sabe de todas formas. —Se encoge de hombros y yo acepto, con la condición de que no intente nada pervertido o tendrá que cenar con un ojo morado; se ríe al escuchar mi amenaza y me arrastra hasta el baño.

.

.

.

Salgo del baño veinte minutos después, con el cabello húmedo y _abochornado._

Tal parece que a Foxy le dan igual mis amenazas, porque ignorando mis quejas terminó, o bueno, terminamos teniendo sexo en la regadera. Ah, esto es tan vergonzoso…

—Idiota. —Le digo mientras termino de vestirme, con el detrás de mí, clavando su mirada en la mía ayudándose del espejo frente a mí.

—No es mi culpa. —Se defiende. —Estabas hablando demasiado.

Ruedo los ojos y después de ordenarle que se vista, salgo de la habitación. ¡¿Cómo mierda voy a sentarme?!

Suspiro y voy a la cocina, donde me encuentro con Mangle, quien me sonríe al verme.

—Supongo que no tardarán mucho. Ya llamé a mi tía.

—Bien.

Foxy baja y actúa normalmente mientras esperamos a que mis padres y la señora Olsen lleguen.

.

.

.

Media hora después estamos sirviendo la cena, cosa que a todos parece agradarles bastante. Durante unas horas bromeamos y mis padres cuentan algunas anécdotas vergonzosas de mi niñez, haciendo que Foxy en más de una ocasión se ahogara con lo que estaba comiendo.

Cuando finalmente todo termina mis padres le ofrecen a los Olsen quedarse a dormir, para que no tengan que salir en plena nevada. Aceptan y mientras mi madre les muestra las habitaciones a Mangle y la señora Olsen, Foxy y yo nos quedamos en la terraza, observando con atención como la nieve se acumula lentamente hasta cubrir el asfalto.

—Por lo menos todo salió bien. —Suspiro y el recarga su cabeza en mi hombro, quedando en una postura poco natural gracias a la diferencia de altura.

—Si.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Vamos a dormir juntos.

Ah, sí. Como no tenemos suficientes habitaciones Foxy y yo tendremos que compartir la mía, pero tener a tantas personas en la casa significa que no podrá tocarme si quiere salir ileso y eso, claramente lo tiene molesto.

—Pero no puedes tocarme. —Le recuerdo y el gruñe. Escuchamos la portezuela que dirige a la terraza abrirse, obligándonos a regresar a nuestras posturas normales y aparece la señora Olsen con dos tazas humeantes.

—Hace frio, deberían entrar. —Dice sonriendo mientras me extiende una de las tazas, la cual acepto con una sonrisa.

—En un rato más. —Responde Foxy con su tono ligeramente molesto aceptando la taza que le ofrece su madre.

— ¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Estás frustrado porque no podrás tocar a Bonnie durante la noche? —Pregunta inocentemente, haciendo que casi deje caer la taza que recién me había entregado. Mis mejillas comienzan a arder y dirijo mi mirada a Foxy.

— ¿Cómo…? —Pregunta nervioso.

—Oh, no saben disimular para nada, niños. —Ríe. —Cuídalo, Bonnie; es un idiota que no tiene cuidado de sí mismo, así que te necesita.

Aun sonrojado asiento y ella vuelve a entrar a la casa.

—Joder. —Se queja llevando una mano a su cabello.

—Hay que entrar, 'idiota que no sabe cuidarse solo' —Digo riendo para después acercarme y depositar un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Entro a mi casa para reunirme con mis padres, quienes me hablan sobre la cena y lo satisfechos que están. En medio de la conversación Foxy entra y al pasar frente a mí y mirarme a los ojos puedo divisar ese atrayente brillo dorado en sus ojos. Creo que, después de todo, no voy a poder dormir tranquilo esta noche.

* * *

 **Bueno, muchas gracias por leer, de verdad :D También unas enormes gracias a quienes dejaron su review y dieron follow/fav c:**

 **No tengo mucho que decir respecto al capítulo :P Tan solo espero que el lemon haya sido bueno; nunca había escrito uno así y mientras escribía estuve experimentando para ver de qué forma quedaba mejor xD**

 **Pues nada, espero que les haya gustado y por mi parte eso es todo (?**

 **¡Les deseo que pasen una feliz navidad y año nuevo! :D**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


End file.
